Stories
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: /What if that little girl in Closing Time wasn't asking for Amy's autograph because of her perfume advert, but because of the stories her father always told her before bedtime? What if she really was pointing at the Doctor?/ Inspired by Closing Time. Whouffle.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on in while. But guess where I went for my birthday, though. The Doctor Who Convention! And guess who I met! Billie Piper, Arthur Darvill, Colin Baker, Paul McGann, Nicola Bryant, Katy Manning, Matthew Waterhouse, and Daphne Ashbrook! They were all so nice and genuine! I gave most of them Jammie Dodgers and I gave Billie a ceramic I made for her in class and she loved it and she took it home with her! I was in awe! So all in all, BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! If you guys want to go to the next Doctor Who Convention here in LA, it's called GallifreyOne and the tickets go on sale March 21****st****. Anyone, here's the one-shot I promised! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

_"Craig! It's a coincidence! It happens. It's what the universe does for…" The Doctor looks away from Craig's retreating figure and freezes. He spots Amy and Rory just feet from him being approached by a little girl. "…fun." He quickly ducks behind a clothing rack before they can see him._

Ellie turned away from her mother and gasped. "Mummy, look!" Before she could even get a response, Ellie ran off in another direction. She approached the woman that she had spotted, excitement rushing through her. She had recognised her from the pictures and stories her father had told her. Stories of pirates, centuries, painters, and space whales. This woman was Amy Pond. "Excuse me?" Amy turned away from her husband and looked down at the little girl. "Can I have your autograph?" Amy looked surprised, but smiled nonetheless.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She said happily and bent down to the little girl's level. She took the pen and paper from the little. "What's your name?"

"Ellie," she replied smiling.

"Hi, Ellie. I like your headband." She giggled.

"Thank you." Her mother had given it to her last Christmas. She told her how she had gone all the way to a tiny store in 1957 to get it for her. It always made her feel special.

Amy finished writing her name onto the pad and handed it back to her. "There you go." Ellie could barely hold in her excitement.

"Thank you so much." Ellie smiled and turned back to her mother, who was walking up to her. "Mummy, do you know who that was? That was Amy! From all of Daddy's stories! Can you believe it?" Her mother laughed.

"The universe can be funny sometimes, huh?" Ellie giggled and nodded. Then, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She gave a small gasp and pointed.

"Look, Mummy! It's Daddy!" Clara Oswald turned her head and smiled. He pointed at himself noticeably confused and turned to look behind him, expecting to see someone else, making Ellie giggle.

Clara smiled. "Yeah, that's Daddy. Speaking of whom," she started, turning back to Ellie, "What do you say we go home?" Ellie smiled and nodded excitedly, letting her mother lead her back to their little, blue box.

* * *

"Daddy!" Ellie shouted as she ran through the TARDIS doors and right into her father's arms. "You'll never guess who we saw today!"

"Who'd you see, Tiny?" he asked, amused at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"We saw Amy Pond! Remember how you're always telling me about Amy Pond? And Rory Pond was there, too! She even signed a piece of paper for me! See!" She dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her notepad. The Doctor looked at the paper with a sad smile, which did not escape Clara's notice.

"That's really exciting, Sweetie."

Ellie tilted her head. "Do you miss her, Daddy?" He gave a small laugh.

"Every day. But you're always there to make me feel better." Ellie smiled, looking down at her signed paper and then back up at her father. She gestured the paper toward him.

"Here. I think you should have it. That way she's always with you and you don't have to miss her so much." He smiled and took the paper from her.

"Thank you. I'll put it somewhere I can always see it, I promise." Ellie smiled and kissed his cheek. He set her down and she ran off to her room. Clara smiled and approached the Doctor.

"You know, I haven't seen her that excited in a while. I think your stories might have some impact." She let her arms fall around his neck and gave him a small kiss.

"What do you expect? I'm the King of Story-telling." They both laughed as the Doctor led her out of the console room.

_Stories have an impact on us all. Whether they're from the past, present, even the future. They can make us laugh, cry, and hold our breath. But most us all, they inspire us. They can make us do incredible things. They teach us that nothing in life is impossible. And as far as I'm concerned, nothing is. Live your life like it's a story. Because that's exactly what it is. It's your story._

_Start writing._

* * *

**Tada! I hope you liked it! And if you watch Closing Time and listen very closely, I'm pretty sure that little girl says her name is Ellie. I noticed it the other day AND AN IDEA WAS BORN! Haha Anyway, please review and thanks for reading! Hearts! -Effy**


End file.
